Infinite Moon Forever
by stephiekrei2011
Summary: A big city emo girl moves to a small region called La Push because her mom is Forks new doctor after the doctor moved away. But she never expected to completly fall in love with a wolf at the res. school she attends,,, rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1: Like the Life of a Teen

Chapter One: Like the Life of a Teen Wasn't Hard Enough!!

" Why can't I just stay where I am? I love it here in St. Paul! Mom, why do we have to move to Forks?"

I just can't believe I have to leave now!!! Right before Homecoming ! Mom just doesn't understand why it's so NOT cool to move your senior year! Especially to a town where nobody lives! It's like a ghost town!

I mean yeah, I am not exactly your ordinary girl that is in the popular crowd, but in my group of friends, always called to Nermo squad( mixed with nerds and emos), we were like our own term of popular. _Ohmygod, I promised Brinnett that I'd be there for her band's first show!_

" I know that you're very disappointed—" "Disappointed?!?!? Mom, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME!!" I tucked my raven hair behind my ear and fidgeted with my Emolition City belt.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry that this is so dreadful to you, but we both know I needed this job. Besides, with the immediate dismiss of a Doctor at the Hospital in Forks, WA, gives me a perfect position for me." Mom glanced my way, and reached down and squeezed my leg.

My mom, Faeryn Tigernest, was a middle-aged woman, though she looked very young for her age. Having long, black hair, tan skin, high cheek bones, and eyes that twinkled with gentleness and life. Being Indian, we are moving onto the reserve close to Forks, with my grandparents. I never thought I looked much like my mom. I am paler than my mom, but still tan, super lanky, stringy raven hair, and absolutely no boobs.

"Fine. Whatever. Just how long do we have?" "We should be in Washing ton in a little while. When we get there, Fortunata, do you want to eat at the first restaurant we see, or wait to we get to the reserve?"

"Just wait till we get there." I brought my legs to my chest and laid my head against the window of my mom's sedan, wishing none of this never happened.

* * *

"Hmm," I looked at the new tiny house that we are supposed to live in.

"Honey, look how cute it looks!! It looks like a fairy cottage!" _Yeah, so cute…bleh bleh bleh._

I walked into the front door past the movers. I looked everywhere from the small foyer and did have to admit it was kinda cute. There was a warm feeling to it. There was a fireplace in the living room, which was made of bricks and wood. The kitchen was right beside to the left. I thought it might have been really old looking but it was a really modern kitchen. I was impressed so far. I went back into the foyer and decided to go up the stairs. I looked around and decided to go to the room on the left. I opened to door and saw a really white room. The closet was kind of small, but it had lots of shelves. And there was a really big window with two window seats. "So, how do you like this room?" "It's nice, I guess." I looked at my mom, who was staring at me through the door way, smiling. "So, do you want this room?" "Yeah I'll take this." She nodded and turned her head out the door. "Hey, guys, if you run across any of bedroom items labeled F, could you please bring it up the stairs to the room on the left, please?" I heard the agreement from the men down the stairs and heard a few of them coming up the stairs.

"Well, mom, I guess that I can live here," and with saying that, I pushed past her to go to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. My black makeup was slightly coming off. I put my purse on the counter and pulled out my makeup. I re-did my eyeshadow and liner. I pouted and put some more dark purple lipstick slowly. I checked my makeup to make sure it looked kind of decent and grabbed my purse and walked out of the bathroom. When I got back to my new room, I realized everything was in my room, even my bed was there already.

"I guess I'll start getting my room together." So I got my my lazy ass moving and started to unpack my stuff. Yay me…not.

End of Chp 1.


	2. Chapter 2: Teenager School HELL

Chapter 2: Teenager + School = HELL!!!

"Okay, sweetie, you need to get up. We have to get you to school," My mom said firmly, shaking me gently.

"nuh nnn….", I murmured and just turned over. I was so totally not getting up for school today.

"Honey, don't make me get cold water and pour it on you." My eyes flew open. I peeked over my covers and stared at her.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes, I will. Now get up." My mom got up off my bed and walked over to the door and exited my room, closing the door behind her.

I groaned and pushed the covers off of me. Great. Nice way to start the day.

I got out of bed and walked to my closet. I decided to wear my black skinny jeans, Muse T-shirt, pink and black converses, and my striped hoodie with a dead penguin on it.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and got dressed. I walked back to my room and found my mom entering my room.

"Oh, good. Wanted to make sure you were up." She smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"The usual, if that's okay."

"Alright. Hurry up, okay?"

"'kay." With that my mom left.

_Man!! Why do I have to go to the reserve's school? I mean I never went to a school on any reserve, _I thought, combing through my hair.

I blow dried my hair and straightened it, adding a little temporary color to it, and added my make-up on. Making sure I looked good, I put my make-up in my backpack, grabbed my coat, and took me and my stuff downstairs. While going down the stairs, I smelled bacon, coffee, and toast. Mmm…delish.

"Okay, honey," my mom said when I sat down at the kitchen table, " Hurry and eat so we can get you to school."

I nodded and quickly ate, leaving my coffee to take with me.

* * *

" Welcome to Eagle Reserve High School, Fortunata. I am your principal Mr. Arrowson," exclaimed the principal. " I hope you enjoy it here at this school. If you have any questions or problems later on, feel free to come talk to me. If you go to the desk outside my office, Ms. Vanuse will give you your locker number, the combination, and your schedule."

"Thank you," I said while walking out of his office. You know, teachers and faculty do talk way too much.

" Alrighty Ms. Eyenasus, here's everything you need! Have a good day at school!"

"Thanks," I said kind of confused. Why is she so cheerful? I mean she's is just way too happy. She might need her head checked.

I walked down the hall looking for my locker, Number 385. I looked down at my paper to see the classes that I was gonna take other than the ones I already was taking.

Well, I am in mechanics…again. Sighing, I decided to look up and I rammed into something hard and fell onto the ground.

"Ouch! Sorry, I wasn't paying a-" I immediately stopped talking as I looked into the most gorgeous eyes I ever saw. He was rubbing his chest where my head must have hit it, grimacing slightly.

"It's okay," he said between his teeth, " it's not the first time I ran into somebody."

He laughed a little and stood up offering his hand to help me up.

"I'm Seth Clearwater," He said with a smile.

"I-I-I'm Fortunata Eyenasus," I stammered out, feeling like a major dork.

He was tall, gorgeous, dark hair, and a beautiful smile.

"Wow, that's a mouthful. You got a nickname?" He said sweetly.

"My friends called me Lucky for short."

"Why's that?"

"Well, I would always have good things happen to me, but I don't think that's true anymore."

"Hmm," he said, pondering on what I said a little.

"I gotta go. I'm new and I have to get to my locker and to class."

"Oh okay," he said, looking almost like he was lost. "Maybe I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. Bye." I pushed past him and basically ran to my locker around the corner.

Heart beating hard against my chest, I tried to control my breathing. I never in my life felt that way around anyone, especially around a guy. Why did it happen to me with him?


	3. Chp 3: Classes and Emos DEF Don't Mix!

Chapter 3: Classes and Emos DEFINITELY Don't Mix!!!

"Alright class, please welcome Ms. Eyenasus. As you all know, every new person must say a few things about themselves." The art teacher, Ms. Thorne, looked at me encouragingly. "All right,Fortunata, go ahead and tell us about yourself!"

"Okay…" I started thinking to myself a little bit, "I used to live in Minnesota. I am a only child. I love Slipknot…well, pretty much anything punk or heavy metal. Oh, and I like to hang out in dark places a lot." I looked at the teacher sheepishly. I couldn't believe a teacher would put someone like that into something so torturous.

The class giggled a little. I looked for a empty seat that was the farthest from the teacher and everyone else so I could hide my embarrassment. I found one near a window and almost ran to it.

"Thank you, Fortunata! Alright class, if you would go to the back and grab whatever supplies you need to paint and express yourself to the fullest! Go on!"

Everyone slowly went to the back and grabbed the supplies and an apron. I grabbed the black one and several colors and some brushes. I walked back to the seat and looked at the blank canvas on the easel. In the back of my mind, I felt a image come to me. I put some paint down and took a brush and started working.

Minutes went by before I heard the teacher talking to me.

"That looks really good! I can see the details superbly! You have put excellent features in the picture!" I looked at my picture. I didn't realize what I was doing until then. My picture was an almost perfect replica of the guy I bumped into earlier and a red timber wolf side by side. The background was I thought was a forest under a full moon.

The teacher was right. It was _really_ good.

* * *

"Hi there! I'm Rebecca Crest. I saw your painting in art! You're really good!" exclaimed this girl who pulled me the side coming out of French Literature. She was tall, curvy, and had short black hair laced with pink. She wore glasses, and wore black jeans and a HIM hoodie.

"Thanks, I'm Fortunata." I shook hands with her.

"So, would you like to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure."

We walked and talked to the cafeteria. It was not a bad looking one, slightly small, but still not bad.

I grabbed a few things and paid for my lunch. I walked behind her and sat down beside her and a few other people that looked kind of like her.

"Hey, you guys. I'd like ya'll to introduce yourselves and don't be asses to her. Her name's Fortunata." She smiled at me.

"Name's Ginger House." A small, petite girl with curly multi- colored hair. She had freckles and a very sweet smile. "The dumbass playing with a Rubik's Cube is my cousin, Kayne."

"Hey! It's challenging and worth the trouble. You're the dumbass that can't ever get it complete." A tall lanky boy with a very emo haircut and black clothes looked furiously at his cousin. He wasn't bad looking.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," purred a well-built guy with blonde hair, which is weird to see on Indians, with a cute face, but had the gay feeling to him. "I'm Jason Stockwell. You can tell me anything! And girl, you have a very cute outfit going on!"

I laughed and smiled at him. "Hey."

"So, how do you like hell so far?" Ginger asked with a piece of roll in her mouth.

"It's okay, I guess."

"You must have ran into the Bitch Crowd." Jason said, flipping his hair.

"Who?"

"The I'm-better-than-you-so-I-treat-you-like-shit-and-ignore-you people."

"Oh. No, I don't think." I said looking at my plate. "But-"

"Oh god! She got her crap frisked!" Ginger gasped!

"Omfg, Ging! Shut the hell up!" snapped Kayne, "quit fucking assuming shit."

"Fuck you, Kayne," she snapped back, then she looked back at me, sheepishly. "Sorry about that. You were saying?"

"Well there's this guy-"

"Oh hell, no! You I know you just didn't-" Kayne started.

"Oh. My. God! Kayne! Shut up! Please!" Rebecca shouted. "Fortunata has been trying to talk! Give her the respect she deserves!"

"Fine. Sorry." He mumbled furiously and went back to working vigorously on the Rubik's Cube.

"Anyways, there's this guy that I bumped into going to my locker. He said his name was Seth Clearwater."

"Wow. He actually talked to you?" Ginger asked, very surprised.

"Yeah. He seemed like the kind of person who would talk to anyone."

"Yeah, right. He is such a recluse. He hardly talks in class when called on." Rebecca said. "Well, anyways, you know your name is kinda long."

"Well, friends called me Lucky."

"Hmm…"

"Ooh! I know! I like Forn!" Ginger blurted out excitedly.

"That's not a bad idea. It's got a nice ring to it." Jason said, pondering slightly.

"Alrighty then. So, Forn, you doing anything tonight?" Rebecca asked. Everyone looked at me waiting on my reply.

"No…not that I know of."

"Well, if you want to," Becca started, "we were planning on having a late night swim at the beach close to the reserve limit. Wanna come?"

"Um, yeah. Let me make sure I can hang out with ya'll."

"That's cool. Meet us there if you can. It's time for class to start. Later Forn." Becca said and left the table.

"Later." said Ginger and Jason. Kayne just looked at me and walked away with everyone else.

_Gee. Now my life just got even more crappy._


	4. Chp 4: Walking is SOOO Not Fun!

Chapter 4: Walking is SOOO Not fun!

It was kinda breezy while I was walking to the beach with my Capri pants and tank top and jacket on. My towel was wrapped around my arms. I jumped onto the curb and tried to keep my balance while walking. I looked around me and kept seeing nothing but woods.

_Well, at least the amount of damn trees didn't change much. Why did I have to come here?_

I heard a faint howling in the distance. I looked around. Nothing around me.

Slowly I started walking again. The hairs on the back of my neck started to lift.

Some one is watching me….or something.

I looked around again, this time not stopping. I picked up my pace and started to jog. I swear I heard footsteps thumping behind me. I looked again. I started to panic. I was almost to the beach. I ran with all my might, no stopping until I got to the beach.

* * *

I saw the guys jumping into the water from a cliff that I could have sworn was a good 50 feet from the water or more. I looked at the girls who were sitting on the sand cheering them on. I noticed that there were a few people that I haven't seen before. I walked up to the girls.

"Hey, Forn! Glad to you could make it!" Ginger said. A brown haired young woman looked up.

"Hi! I'm Fayne's sister, Corey."

"Hi."

"Hey! Look at this dumbass try to dive into the water!" shouted Jason. A really, tall brunette guy took a couple of steps back and ran fast and jumped off the side of the cliff.

"That's Rebecca's boyfriend, Garen Uley." Ginger explained.

"Yup!" She said proudly. "Baby, be careful!" she shouted to him as he was almost to the water.

His head popped back up as he laughed hard and swam to the shore.

"Man, it's been forever since I've done that!" He said shaking his short hair.

Curious, I decided to ask. " Do you think I could try?"

All of them beside me looked at me like I was crazy.

"Forn, that's not something most people try their first time to this beach." Becca exclaimed, worriedly looking at me.

" I know. I just wanna try it."

"Okay. How about you follow me and I'll take you up there," Garen offered, smiling at me.

"Alright. Let's do this." I took off my cover clothes, revealing my skull one piece that showed lots of skin. I followed him through the small brush up a steep climb. We finally got to the clearing, showing that Jason and Kayne were playing with each other on seeing who would go next.

"You sure you want to do this?" Garen asked.

"Yup!" I said. I stretched a little and walked to the edge.

I looked down seeing the waves crashing on the side of the cliff. I breathed , knowing that the fall would be extreme.

I backed up and ran with all my might. I jump and immediately felt the sensation of falling. It felt almost as if I was flying. I smiled and slowly got my body into the form of a perfect dive. I went through the water gently and the coolness of the water felt wonderful. I opened my eyes under water and saw nothing but blackness. I stayed in my peaceful haven for a few more seconds and decided I stayed under for enough. I broke through the water's surface. I looked to the shore and saw them clapping their hands and whooping.

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

I looked behind me and saw the guy's heads popping through the water. The grinned at me. I grinned back and swam to the shore's edge, feeling ecstatic and happy.


End file.
